Their Past, Their Present, Their Future
by damsalndistress-asif
Summary: 10 year ago, 2 were the best of friends. when the girl moved away the boy was heartbroken. cruel and conniving the boy swore he would find her again. the girl,with amnesia,could not remember their past. when they meet again they find they know each other,
1. Default Chapter

Their past, Their present, Their pride  
  
Summary: Sometimes the truth isn't always what u want to hear, 10 years ago 2 children were the best of friends. It was shattered when the girl moved away. They both swore they would find each other again, but what if the girl doesn't remember their past, and can only see flashes of him as a child? But what if they've already found each other? And what if he's too proud to say so? Sometimes sugar coated lies are the easies to believe, and sometimes the truth hurts so bad you wish it were a lie.  
  
Prologue  
  
17 year old, Hermione stared at her parents in shock. "What?" she asked softly fearing what her mother would say as the tears streamed down their faces.  
  
"You're not our real daughter Hermione, u were adopted." Annie Granger finally said.  
  
"So, you're saying, all this time, when I was being called a mudblood, I was really born with wizard parents?" Hermione asked still in a state of shock. Her mother nodded mutely. Hermione stood up face set in cold stone stormed up the stairs.  
  
Hermione shakily opened the gift her mother had given her. It was a flat surfaced oval gold locket on a gold chain, etched into the front was a single rose, along with a few photographs of her real parents and her that had been saved from the fire. Hermione's fingers shook as she picked up the first photo; it was taken by a muggle photographer as it was a still photo, her mother was beautiful with long cascading curls of honey blond hair, bright blue eyes, fair skin and the sweetest smile. Hermione was asleep in her mother's arms a baby of 3 months wisps of blond hair swept across her forehead. Her father stood behind her mother. He was tall with dimples and dark brown hair and mischievous brown eyes the sparkled with laughter. Her parents were dressed in clothes that were fashionable back in the 1800's. Hermione flipped the picture over on the back her mother wrote, to our little Cynthie, something to keep when you're all grown up. Love Belinda and Robert Carmichael, your mother and father.  
  
Hermione smiled softly as she picked up the next photo, it was of her and a boy around the age of 4. Hermione or Cynthie as her parents called her had shoulder length caramel colored corkscrew curls that were pulled back with a big blue bow to show off her royal blue eyes, she was waving and smiling happily in the picture, arms around a boy with light blond hair and a oddly familiar smirk plastered on his face, gray blue eyes twinkling with mischief.  
  
The next picture was of her sitting on a bench in a garden of roses next to the boy, holding his hand and leaning on his shoulder, looking around the age of 5. Hermione smiled, she must have really liked this guy.  
  
The next picture was of her in a deep blue velvet cloak, around the age of 6, playing in the snow with the boy waving around a play wand and pretending to put curses on each other. Hermione laughed as the seasons changed in the next picture with the kids running through a forest to a creek obviously playing tag.  
  
The last picture really touched her heart, she was about 7 on her birthday as the boy leaned in and kissed her cheek as she giggled happily locket in her hand. Hermione smiled taking out the locket she opened it to find a still photograph of the boy, around the age of 7, smirking deviously, eyes sparkling with mischief, elbow on the top of a toy broom trying to look suave. Tears came to her eyes, what became of the boy? Wiping her tears she raised her chin up and silently vowed to find the boy, and find out about her past, a past meant to be forgotten..  
  
Chapter 1: A picture says a thousand words.  
  
Hermione Granger stepped onto platform 9 and ¾ her last year at Hogwarts had begun. She fingered a strand of her long curly honey/ chestnut brown hair. Dressed in muggle clothes, a fitted blue tee, short white tennis skirt, and open toed white stilettos.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron called out waving to her; Hermione smiled and rushed over, Ron was standing with Harry, and Ginny.  
  
"Hey guys," Hermione said leaning over to give Ron a hug, doing the same for Harry and Ginny. They began to animatedly talk about the last year; Ginny skipped a year, as they boarded the train. A few moments later a knock was at their compartment door, standing their looking every much the hot devil that he was, was Draco Malfoy, he swept his eyes over the room until they landed on Hermione, with a smirk he spoke.  
  
"Hey Granger, looking good, but the way McGonagall called us for a meeting in the front of the train, you coming or not?" Draco said suavely. Hermione gave him a disgusted look but all the same grabbed her stuff and followed him.  
  
"SO how was you summer?" Draco asked trying to make conversation.  
  
"Like you really care Malfoy, drop the act will you, it's getting irritating," Hermione shot back cattily.  
  
"Wow, sorry didn't mean to touch a sore subject." Draco said giving Hermione a smirk. Shooting a glare at Draco she walked a little bit faster. In no time they reached where McGonagall was.  
  
"Oh hello Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Granger. Sit down." McGonagall said motioning to the chairs across from her. As they sat down McGonagall began to speak.  
  
"As you know every year we pick a Head Boy and Head Girl, last year both the pupils and students voted and you too are a Head Girl and Head Boy." McGonagall told them. They stared at each other in shock and at the same time said.  
  
"I'm not working with him/her!" pointing at each other's head and staring at McGonagall flabbergasted. McGonagall's lip thinned and the room became ice cold as the 2 students leaned back in their chair as to avoid McGonagall's wrath.  
  
"You 2 WILL became Head Boy and Head Girl, I did not call you hear to discuss it with you, I called you to firmly tell you that you are and there is no way you can refuse. IS that understood?" McGonagall said fixing both of them with her stone cold final glare a glare that no student had ever dared to rise to. Mutely Draco and Hermione nodded. With that they scrambled out of the compartment.  
  
"Draco wait!" Hermione called out. Draco paused and raised an eyebrow at Hermione. Taking a deep breath she shoved her pride to the side and said.  
  
"We should call a truce, for the school's sake anyways, we're going to have to work together whether we like it or not so we might as well work with each other then against." With that she stuck out her hand. Malfoy looked at it for a second before grasping hers in his. An electric jolt passed by them very quickly as if it never happened by both were reeling in the sensation. Quickly they dropped hands.  
  
"Err.alright then, see you later Hermione" Draco said walking the other direction. Hermione smiled still wondering why she felt a rush of warmth when he touched her hand.  
  
AN: SO how was it? Did anyone like it? Hate it? Please tell me! OH and if you're going to insult me plz at least try to be constructive about it. I don't mind suggestions but I hate when people say "It sucked" well what sucked? How should I improve it? In Chap 2, they will be moving into their Head quarters. (Hehehe, get it? HEADquarters? LOL.) And Draco sees the picture of Hermione's family. But he doesn't know what to think of it. What does he think of it? I'll tell you in the next chapter. Ciao baby! 


	2. IMPORTANT AN! READ IF YOU EVER WANT TO R...

TO All my readers and reviewers:  
  
I am so sorry but unfortuntly I will not be writing on these stories for awhile. For many reasons.  
  
If you didn't hear about it, or you do not live in the States there has been a pycho sniper going around in the Maryland, Washington DC, Virginia area killing people in my neighborhood. If you didn't know, the first killing on Aspen hill was like 2-3 blocks from my house. So the school are always in code blue and everybody's been freaking out. Not to mention this Saturday he left a nice little message saying "None of your children are safe, anywhere." How nice of the jackass don't you think?  
  
I've just started High school this year and I'm already piled mountain high with homework. Not only homework but projects and papers. And lots of Geometry I don't understand. I'm struggling to keep Bs in some of my classes and I'm usually acing everything. And I really think I need to start devoting my time to school work.  
  
I have decided to concentrate on one story at a time. This time it will be Jealous Green eyes since I already have the story all plotted out and everything. When I finish Jealous Green eyes I will finish another story. You will get to vote which story when I post a poll for you guys to vote on. But for now I'm concentrating on Jealous Green Eyes and my school work. Sorry if any of you are upset with me but really need to make the grades or I'm in major trouble. I have asian parents for gods sake! They get pissed when I get a A-! I'm not even going to mention my C in math! 


End file.
